


This Ain't Scooby Doo XXX 02

by 123z



Series: This Ain't Scooby Doo XXX [1]
Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Spanking, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Danger prone Daphne gets captured again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on original episode, 'Which Witch is Which?'  
> Dedicated to Heather North, RIP.  
> I do not claim ownership of any Hanna Barbera characters.

They didn't call her danger prone Daphne for nothing.  
The bubbly, fun loving sixteen year old redhead had fallen foul of many a dastardly villain but nothing could have prepared her for the loathsome witch.

The gang had been on a fishing trip and Freddie had inadvertantly driven the Mystery Machine into a dark and creepy swamp.

"Nice going Fred, now what?" Said Shaggy with a sardonic grin,

"We'll just ask the way out." Answered Fred optimistically.

"Right," said Velma. "Ask that zombie over there."

"ZOMBIE! YIKES!" Screamed Shaggy and all four of them, plus Scooby Doo their zany dog, fled on foot to a nearby house. 

Fearful of the situation Fred warned them to be alert as they roamed around the seemingly deserted house.

"You think it might be haunted?" Said Shaggy as his knees knocked together.

"No, right split up into two groups, Daphne come with me."

She nodded to Freddie and strolled along a long wooden floored corridor, framed by cobwebs.  
As per usual the fashion conscious young girl had turned out in her purple fuschia mini dress and matching shoes.  
A green scarf adorned her slender neck and a blue headband made her soft bangs tumble over her forehead.  
Fred looked at her and she looked back with those gorgeous lavender eyes and smiled nervously.

Suddenly a puff of smoke filled the room and a visage of an ugly witch appeared before them.  
"Quick! Run!" All four scattered pronto and poor Daphne vanished through a trap door into the basement.

xxx

Daphne awoke from her blackout and discovered she had been placed face down onto what appeared to be an overturned dining table.

Completely naked!

Her wrists and ankles were each secured to the four table legs by leather binds, and a leather collar was tight around her neck.

The nature of her position meant that her face was pressed sideways at the floor.  
A cushion had been placed under her belly which made for her cute bottom to be thrust up into the air, exposing her red snapper for anyone to see!

Vulnerable and scared Daphne mumbled incoherently and she realised she had also been gagged.  
From the corner of her eye she noted that the thing in her mouth was in fact her crisp white panties!

"No doubt you are wondering what is going on."

The voice of a young female, not a cackling witch spoke from a seat by Daphne's left side.

"My name is Zeb, the zombie you saw earlier is Zeke. You meddling kids have turned up at the wrong time.  
We have just robbed an armoured truck full of cash and sunk it into the swamp.  
We thought dressing up as a witch and zombie might scare you, but on reflection I think we might just have a little fun together.  
Your ass is to die for." 

Daphne managed to peek up at the woman who stood up and towered over her prone body.  
She looked very unwitch like to be sure.  
Her long hair was sleek and as black as midnight and flared out over her shoulders, accentuating her creamy white complexion.

On her upper body was a one piece black leather bodice that looked painfully tight about her narrow waist.  
Her huge breasts jutted out of uplifting cups into two points.  
Her long tapering thighs were in black silk stockings and on her feet were the most outrageous high heeled stilettos the redhead had ever seen.  
The pencil thin spikes were all of six inches in height.

Around the waist was a shiny black belt that cinched in to give the woman flared hips.  
The most tiniest of tiny micro leather skirts was unable to hide the fact she wore no panties, and a bush of curly pubes were prominent between the upper thighs.  
Zeb rubber her hands together in a pair of black kid gloves and smiled with her red glossy lips.

Daphne felt her heart pound in her ears as she looked up wide eyed to see the right glove raised up high.  
A seering fire exploded on her upthrust buttocks as she received a sharp crack, not once but twice!  
Her light frame was pushed against the upturned table as she screamed into her panties.

"What a delightful shade of scarlet, matches your hair."

Daphne felt her ass cheeks redden from the spanks and feared that worse was to come. ( She's right-Author ) 

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne Blake felt the leather of the sadistic raven haired woman smooth the soft cheeks of her pert uptilted butt before the glove paused at the juncture of anus and vagina.

The red head drew a long lungful of air and then shrieked as she received two hard slaps, one on each cheek.  
Four more blows followed in quick succession and the raw flesh of her buttocks rippled from the assault.

Daphne tugged desperately on her binds but it was impossible to move on the upturned table.  
From the corner of her eye she saw the long at arm of her ruthless tormentor move in a vicious arc and land directly on the backs of her upper thighs.

"You understand that I'm doing this for no good reason other than I like it, hah, hah!"

Daphne thought the woman quite mad and twisted and prayed for her friends to find her, and fast.  
Hopelessly tied the spanking now began in earnest, and the blows rained down on her undulating backside with a degenerate laughter ringing in her ears. 

Despite her restrictions Daphne twisted her hips as she was driven into the cushion under her midriff with considerable force.  
Her peachy skin burned and reddened as she quivered on the table.  
The clacking sound of the tyrannical witch echoed in the dimly lit basement and Daphne wondered what was next.

Suddenly the room seemed to move, or rather the table moved as the front was hoisted up and Daphne was now in an upright position, still with her four limbs apart, secured at the table legs. 

Daphne felt what seemed to be the back of a hairbrush rest against her posterior as if she were being sized up.  
She was, as she screamed into her panties that were roughly stuffed in her mouth from the heavy smashes on her butt.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!

The dominatrix swished the air as she rent blow after blow on the teenagers ass with demented force.  
The once milky flesh of the pretty redhead became two swollen globes laced with purple stripes.

Again the punishment ceased and Daphne shed tears of pain as her head rested on the wooden table.  
Her thighs, separate and secured, were suddenly caressed with a gentle touch as the witch lovingly traced out lines on her inner thighs.

"So tender, so soft." Uttered the black clad woman. 

Daphne gasped into her gag as a leather glove reached between her upper legs and jammed at her exposed pussy!  
She wriggled in a vain attempt to escape the kid covered fingers as her most treasured spot was plundered.

Incredibly Daphne found to her own disgust that she was beginning to enjoy the proceedings!  
Horrified she succumbed to the glove that cupped her warm and moist muff, and squealed as one digit poked inside her sweaty outer folds.

Her pelvis bucked and jerked as her hooded clitoris was flicked with a divine vigorous motion that saw the tiny bud emerge swollen and hard.

"Are you starting to get it?" Asked Zeb, smiling at her domination. 

Then Daphne felt something somewhat more rigid as she swore that the dastardly woman was inserting the whalebone handle of the hairbrush into the opening of her pussy.

She felt a natural urge to close her thighs but was unable due to the nature of her being tied in the starfish position.  
As she was masturbated by the hard tool Daphne began to seep fluids from her very depths as the stimulation became to exquisite to ignore.  
One line of her love juices trickled out and down the top of her left thigh in a southerly direction. 

"I do declare we have struck oil!"

At that precise second the trapdoor above their heads opened again and a bespectacled young fifteen year old girl dropped in from above and landed on the readied mattress.

"Jinkies! Where am I?"

The chubby looking girl in the orange sweater and plaid skirt rolled over and her large rump stuck up in the air as she looked around for her dislodged eyeglasses.

"I can't see a thing without them, help me!"

"My, my, more mates to play with. Thank you Zeke."

Zeb rubbed her gloves together and hastily trussed Velma Dinkley in reems of leather binds.

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma Dinkley joins in the fun

Daphne could hear her friend but could not see what was going on behind her.  
The sound of metal scraping and Velma screaming sent a chill down the spine of the attractive redhead. 

Velma struggled but Zeb and Zeke attached chains to the helpless young brunette's wrists and she was held captive.  
Her arms were raised high up over her head until she was stretched as high as possible without permanent damage.

Her chunky legs were pulled wide apart and a strip of metal was fastened at each ankle so that they were anchored to the stone floor. 

"Zeke, strip her."

The lean man in hood and zombie make up grinned wickedly as he pulled on Velma's skirt with a loud rip and dropped it to her mary jane shoes.  
Velma twisted and grunted as the turtleneck sweater was cut up the back by a knife and the tattered remains fell of her body.  
Finally he slowly put his thumbs in the waistband of her white panties and he played for a moment with her private parts.

"Hey, you creep! Lay off!" She protested as she yanked and strained at her bonds. 

Once the panties were flung to one side Zeb looked on impressed.

"Get a load of those big titties! And that ass! Jeepers!"

Zeke handed over a paddle and retreated upstairs.

The dominatrix hefted the paddle and rent it through the air as a test.  
Velma felt the rush of air and gulped. 

"Daphne! Are you alright? You know our friends are returning right now with the police, don't you?"

"Sure, until then lets play pinata on your sorry ass."

The raven haired captor swung the paddle and it cracked against Velma's bottom, right across the middle of both cheeks.  
The big butt quivered like jelly as further blows struck home and her mammoth tits danced in front of her.

Velma tried to avoid the smacks by jerking her hips but her legs were firmly secured.  
Zeb grinned and felt her own pussy tingle with arousal at the erotic sight of the chunky girl writhing and sobbing, her body glistening with sweat.

She began to spread the strokes of the paddle to include the meaty thighs and not least of all the gaping moist slit of Velma's hairy muff.  
Heaving and groaning Velma experienced a warm sensation through her loins and her heart beat like a hammer in her chest.

"Super fun, now for the piece de resistance."

Daphne felt her panties wrenched from her mouth and her wrists and ankles freed.

"You crazy bitch! You insane!" She screamed as she rubbed her aching arms. 

"Hush child, and do exactly as I ask, or it will be the worst for you.  
Now, put this on."

Dapnhe stood naked, her hourglass figure quite eye catching as she was presented with an eight inch dildo in bright red and attached to a series of black straps. 

"Put this on around your hips and thighs."

With an open mouth the redhead complied as the obscene looking sex toy stood out to a rigid eight inches.  
The leather clad vixen untied her micro skirt and stood nude from the waist down.  
She too hitched up a strapon with a huge black rubber dildo with a fiendish bulbous head.

"Smear some of this on the shaft."

Zeb offered Daphne a tub of vaseline which she dipped her glove in to lube up her dildo.  
Daphne did the same and stood with that cute trademark slant of hers.

"What's happening guys?"

Wondered Velma as she squirmed on her chains. 

"Right, now my dear, stand behind your friend and do as I say."

Nervously Daphne moved behind Velma who felt her friends thighs and false cock on her hefty ass cheeks.  
Likewise, Zeb moved to Daphne from the rear and held the tip of the lubed up dildo to her pussy and with a gentle push went inside.

"Heavens!" She cried as she became speared by the rubber cock.

Zeb smoothed out her stockings and began to move in and out of Daphne's accommodating quim.  
She felt an urgent tap on her cute bottom and got the message.

With a big gulp the slim looker put the head against Velma's vulva and rubbed it up and down the tantalising slit.  
Despite herself, and shamefully horny, Velma raised her hips as the red dildo entered her and stretched her cunt.

"I...I think I like it!" She muttered.

"Now, all move together."

The aroused three began to grind at each other.  
As Zeb pushed into Daphne the redhead gasped and thrust forward into Velma with force.  
She pushed back and made Daphne take the eight inches of rubber inside her all the way.

"Excellent, such quick learners."

Zeb felt her pussy drip from the excitement and gripped daphne by the hips as she fucked her faster.  
Beads of sweat coated their flesh as they moved in tandem, Daphne impaling Velma as she was by Zeb.  
Soft cries of delight came from both girls and their bodies quickly became weak from the exertion. 

"Daphne! I feel funny."

Velma radiated heat from her body and her heart thumped as she rushed uncontrollably to her climax.  
Daphne too felt her orgasm build as they rocked on their sex toys.

On and on the trio humped and banged at each other with serious gyrations of the hips.  
The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled their ears.

"ROOBY ROO!"

The great dane lumbered into the rescue, closely followed by Shaggy and Fred and a throng of police officers.  
Scooby Doo took a huge chunk out of Zeb's backside who yelped and lunged forwards with an alarming thrust into Daphne.

"Way to go Scoob."

The redhead came on the spot as the dildo almost hit her cervix and she closed her eyes and convulsed, an explosion of pleasure rippling through her.  
Her body dripped sweat and her hair matted down her back as she achieved her climax. 

As she came she too pushed forwards into Velma who screamed and came so hard she nearly passed out.  
Her juices leaked from her raw pussy and ran down her chunky thighs to the stone floor. A embarrassing pussy fart emanated from her as she panted in ecstasy.

"Alright you sadistic pervert, you're under arrest for armed robbery and sex with minors."

As Zeb and Zeke were led away in cuffs they sneared at the gang with anger.

"Pesky kids, we would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you.  
Nice ass though red." Zeb couldn't help making the remark as she gazed at Daphne for one final time.

Daphne gave a wry smile and nodded to Zeb.  
How nice of her to mention. It was her best feature after all.

END


End file.
